<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And The Stars Look Very Different Today. by deactivated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585257">And The Stars Look Very Different Today.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deactivated/pseuds/deactivated'>deactivated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination, F/M, Gen, Hatred, Heavy Angst, Hurt Niki | Nihachu, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Murder, Niki | Nihachu-centric, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Traitor Niki | Nihachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deactivated/pseuds/deactivated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They want freedom? She'll give them freedom.</p><p>Freedom from Wilbur Soot.</p><p>—</p><p>In which Niki is the traitor to Pogtopia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Niki | Nihachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And The Stars Look Very Different Today.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'Manberg was born from rubble and to rubble it would descend. That was the way of the world, she knew it well, but oh how seeing the very man who built it up from said rubble call for its destruction at his own cruel hands infuriated her so. There were so many other options—a truce, a revolution, <em>waiting</em>! Why, oh why would Wilbur insist on bringing upon the death of his peoples? To taint their fine history with blood once more? </p><p>He disgusted her.</p><p>Her lip quivered and she could not distinguish whether it was from fury or the beginning of tears. Tears...? She refused. It was not tears. No man could make her cry, especially not the godforsaken, trigger-happy, bloodthirsty oaf of a leader—Choking back a violent sob as she screwed up her face in distress, Niki thought that maybe no one <em>but</em> Wilbur could make her cry.</p><p>She hated Schlatt just as much as she hated Wilbur, maybe even more, but after everything the ex-president had revealed to her, she wasn't sure if Schlatt was really such a bad leader. True, he ground the formalities hard into the dirt, changed their branding and shattered every inch of what they'd built from the ground up, but weren't things better? There was no tensions because of the war, no walls to separate friends from friends, no troublemaker trying to restart the war over and over again. Everything he'd done, he'd done legally, no threats or fights. The only threat they had now was—</p><p>Was a sore loser.</p><p>Really, that's all Wilbur was, wasn't he? You could list off every trait he had, but it stuck out like a sore thumb. Wilbur was a revolutionist, a drug dealer, an ex-president, and a sore loser.</p><p>Revolutionist. A word that carries someone for decades, no matter what they do. Depending on the side you fall, the label revolutionist makes you nothing more than a villain or as innocent as a newborn baby. That's how a lot of Wilbur's list is. Revolutionist, ex-president, drug dealer (considering that said drugs were potions, which are notably better than actual drugs). Not sore loser. Never sore loser. Sore losers can't be considered good. Sore losers aren't good.</p><p>Especially if being a sore loser turns you into a terrorist.</p><p>And that's one of the reasons Niki hated Wilbur. Excluding his dishonor and the fact that his own son couldn't stay loyal to him anymore, he took his anger and he let it out. Not with words, not with server-typical violence. With terrorism. And that made him a bad guy.</p><p>Niki believed he could be fixed, once. That he was just scared and delirious. That he didn't mean it. It had taken his desperate pleas for her to see things his way, the way his voice shook with emotion and the way his eyes sat in cold calculation to get it through her head. Wilbur... Wilbur could not be fixed. There was nothing that <em>could</em> be fixed. She was treading on shattered glass believing he could be saved and she should've known she'd get hurt eventually. But she didn't expect it to be so painful, nor infuriating.</p><p>And she didn't expect to want to rake his name through the dirt. And she didn't expect to want to scream until his eardrums burst. And she didn't expect to hate the man she'd called her best friend. And Niki knew that she was going to get hurt, hanging around a broken man, but she didn't expect it to break her too, alright?</p><p>She— She didn't want to be broken too.</p><p>Boiling it down to the very base of all her anger, maybe that was the reason she hated him so much. He. Broke. Her. </p><p>And she didn't think she could ever be fixed.</p><p>That's why she hated Wilbur Soot. That's why she turned to Manberg. That's why she left Pogtopia.</p><p>That's why she was labeled the traitor.</p><p>She missed Tommy. She missed Tubbo. She missed Techno, even! She wanted them to look at her like a friend, not like s traitor, not like a monster. Wilbur was— He was brainwashing them, he had to be. She'd made it clear in private that she didn't hate them, that she still loved them all, that just because she'd be on the opposing side she wouldn't turn her back on them all. She promised she'd never hurt them, swore on her life, and she wouldn't! But they turned their back on her. They hurt her. <em>God</em>, nothing could go right, could it?</p><p>Wilbur was the monster. He lied through his teeth, no shame on his skin, wearing his dark intentions on his sleeve in such a way that churned her guts. They all believed his lie of integrity, of how he was freeing their land from a dictator all because he didn't win the damn election. If the election had never happened, she'd have stayed by his side because she *adored* him! She wanted nothing more than his approval, his— his *love*!</p><p>It's that thought that makes her hesitate. That once upon a lifetime she'd been vying for his attention, even in the platonic sense of way would've been good enough. She shakes it from her mind because he means nothing anymore. All she wants is her friends back. Tommy, Tubbo, Techno... All of them. Everyone who stands on the side of Pogtopia, she wants them back.</p><p>They want freedom? She'll give them freedom.</p><p>Freedom from Wilbur Soot.</p><p>She's had moments like this before. She has a plan, sees it in her mind, every step laid out. She know she often acts without thinking, but very rarely does she speak without thinking. Without careful consideration of what she'll do and how she does it. Moments of complete clarity tinged with panic that saved her life and the lives of others. Be it a trade that had the slightest chance to have gone wrong or the right words to alert someone of a bomb going off when she was panicking so much she could barely speak, she always thought.</p><p>When Schlatt approached her, late that night, though? She didn't think. </p><p>She was the only one who could do it. Wilbur still believed she might come back, she saw it, he saw it. Tubbo, Tommy, they loved him too much. Techno, he would've felt too bad. But Niki? She hated him. She had every reason, every right to do what he asked her to do. </p><p>And now, poised over the man as he lay crumpled on the ground, she thought back to exactly what she'd said when Schlatt had asked her to murder Wilbur Soot.</p><p>Yes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>small note; i haven't watched a single stream or video from niki so sorry if it's out of character.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>